vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Craft
Summary Craft is a noble Reploid who joined Weil's side since the latter controlled all of the world's energy, trying to manipulate things from the top in order to try and make things better for Reploids, and by extension his love interest Neige. A jaded war veteran, he considers the concept of a hero to be a thing of a past and believes that it's impossible for one person to change the world. However, he has a change of heart after watching the Einherjar Eight Warriors be defeated one after the other by Zero, leading him to attempt to destroy Weil by hijacking the Ragnarok space station and using it to destroy Neo Arcadia, killing twenty million innocents in the process. However, this attack failed to kill Weil, and Craft was confronted by Zero before he is able to fire Ragnarok a second time. He is eventually felled after an intense fight, asking Zero to watch over the World and Neige in his place. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Craft/Kraft Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Combat-Type Reploid, Commander of the Einherjar Eight Warriors, Neige's former love interest Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Projection, Expert Marksman Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can challenge a bloodlusted Zero in single combat) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via teleporters (Able to contend with Zero for extended periods of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Far more powerful than Mega Man or Proto Man) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can match Zero in close combat) Durability: Solar System level (Survived his first fight with Zero and fought him as an equal in close combat) Stamina: Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue, but can be slowed down by continuous damage and needs maintenance from time to time) Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His heavily customized Laser Cannon, which is also equipped with a reloading serrated bayonet that can be ejected to deal additional damage and a great number of missiles and rocket-propelled projectiles. He is also armed with a variety of grenades. Intelligence: Despite his bulky and brutish appearance, Craft is a dangerously cunning Reploid, successfully hijacking the Ragnarok satellite and destroying Neo Arcadia before Zero could stop him. In addition, he is a pragmatist in a fight, utilizing concussion grenades and powerful beams to keep his foes at bay before utilizing their hesitation to launch close-range melee attacks with his bayonet. Weaknesses: Pessimistic and cynical, has limited close-combat options due to his choice of weaponry, There's a slight priming time before his cannon actually fires. Notable Attacks/Techniques: CraftConcussionGrenadesAndRoll.gif|Concussion Grenades and Combat Roll CraftRocketLauncher.gif|Rocket Launcher CraftLaserCannon.gif|Laser Cannon CraftAcuteLaserCannon.gif|Acute Laser Cannon CraftFragGrenade.gif|Fragmentation Grenade CraftSerratedBayonet.gif|Serrated Bayonet CraftExodus.gif|Exodus *'Combat Roll:' Craft activates his boosters to quickly accelerate and tumble forward in a blurring flash, allowing him to dodge attacks and get behind foes to launch counterattacks in an instant. *'Rocket Launcher:' Using the Rocket Launcher feature of his cannon, he fires a homing rocket at his opponent. *'Laser Cannon:' Craft activates a laser sight that locks on to his target before firing a wide and powerful beam that covers the entire battlefield. **'Acute Laser Cannon:' Craft jumps into the air and fires his cannon at a forty-five-degree angle, sweeping across the battlefield to catch those who dodged the initial firing. *'Concussion Grenades:' Craft throws three concussion grenades that go off the second they come into contact with the enemy or if they hit the ground, stunning foes caught in the explosion. *'Fragmentation Grenade:' Craft throws a much larger grenade that explodes with a flurry of shrapnel as it approaches its target, allowing him to catch his target off guard and even damage them if they dodge the initial explosion. *'Serrated Bayonet:' After extending the serrated bayonet attached to his cannon, Craft rushes his target to impale them with it, ejecting it with explosive force to drive it in further and send the opponent flying away for a follow-up attack from his cannon. *'Exodus:' His ultimate attack. He leaps into the air so that he's perpendicular to his target, aiming his cannon downward to firing his laser cannon to attack the opponent and suspend him in the air. He then opens every compartment on his cannon to unload every rocket in his arsenal, saturating the area to destroy the opponent with overwhelming firepower and almost completely eliminating any chance of escape. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soldiers Category:Antiheroes Category:Capcom Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Robots Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Reploids